Tour Love
by Indyoshi Kisame
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Tsuna dan Kyoko Study Tour?  silahkan baca n ripiu! :D
1. Chapter 1

TOUR LOVE part.1

Sebelumnya aku author baru di sini jadi kalo ada yang salah tolong di kritik dan sarannya,ya terimakasih :D

By: Shark Hirasawa :D  
>Editor*caelah*:Hikari Mikkazuki-_-<p>

Disclamer: yang pasti bukan SAYA...!

Warning!: typo!,alur kecepatan,gaje!,abal dan saya gak terima flamers!

Pairing : Tsunayoshi sawada x Kyoko Sasagawa

Rated : T semi M

Disclamer: yang pasti KHR bukan punya saya XD

Enjoy my firts fanfic :D

*Don't like? Don't Read! :)*

* * *

><p>Treeeeennggggggg...!<p>

"Hoaaam...Jam berapa sekarang?"

6.30

"Huwaaapaa..shit! aku terlambat untuk mengikuti tour sekolah!"

"Kau memang selalu terlambat tsuna, ini baju sekolahmu"ucap reborn dengan imutnya

"Kenapa oka-san atau kau tidak membanguni kuu?"

"Oka-san mu kasian membanguni mu,yasudah kami tidak bangunimu"

"Haah, yasudahlah aku pamit dulu" kata tsuna bergegas kebawah

"Ah,tsuna kau tidak makan dulu?"Kata ibu tsuna

"Tak usah oka-san, aku pamit dulu ya, jaa nee!"

"Jaa mataa!" Ucap reborn dan ibu tsuna

"Reborn-chan sepertinya tsuna sangat semangat study tour hari ini"

"Yup,tentu saja karna kyoko-chan juga ikut study tour, haha.. dasar tsuna"

"Haha, bnar juga kata reborn-chan"

~...~

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

"Tidak! Jangan sampai aku ketinggalan bus!" Kata tsuna sambil lari secepat kilat

Tiba tiba..

Brukk!

"Kyaa, itaii ne!" Ucap gadis itu

"Ah, gomen ne, aku sedang buru buru, mari ku-"

"Ah, Ternyata kau Tsuna-kun? Kau terlambat juga ya!" Kata kyoko yang langsung berdiri

"Ah apa ini kyoko-chan?, Kyoko-chan yang kukenal rambutnya pendek" ucap tsuna dengan telmi,kaget bercampur blushing karna kyoko, yang terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut panjang

"Iya ini aku, kyoko, aku memanjangkan rambutku untuk menyambut musim panas dan tour sekolah hehe" kata kyoko sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah, ayo berangkat sama sama, nanti saja bicaranya"

"Ah, tumben tsuna-kun bijak, baiklah ayo"

Merekapun berlari bersama..

Disekolah saat guru mengabsen murid ..

"Takesih-kun?"

"Hadir"

"Hibari-kun?"

"Hadir,pak"

"Hayato-kun?"

"Hadir!"

"Haru-chan?"

"Hadir,pak"

"Chrome-chan?"

"Hadir,pak"

"Hana-chan?"

"Hadir,pak"

Ryohei-kun?

"Hadir,pak!"

"Baikalah sekarang tinggal tsuna dan kyoko yang be-"

"Kami di sini sensei! Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Ucap mereka bedua serentak..

"Kyaaa...! Kyoko-chan,kau tampak lebih manis hari ini dengan rambut panjangmu, kawaii ne kyoko-chan!" kata murid lain plus kyoko fc yang sedang berbinar binar

"Ah, Arigatou! Minna-san"

"Baiklah semuanya, karna semua sudah lengkap kalian bisa naik ke bus, tujuan kita sekarang ke kyoto!"

"Ya sensei!" Ucap semua murid

"Eits,tunggu sensei aku boleh ke wc sebentar?" ucap haru

"Ya baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama"

"Yosh!" ucap haru

Di bus..

"Uh..ah.. jangan... dorong aku!"Kata seseorang

"Ah... maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap kyoko

"Hoi, kyoko-chan ayo, duduk bersama ku saja!" ucap tsuna

"Hmm, baiklah tsuna-kun, terimakasih banyak sudah memberi ku tempat duduk"

"Ya sama sama, ah iya kyoko-chan kau terlihat sangat kawaii hari ini" kata tsuna. Terlihat jelas ada rona merah di pipi tsuna*blushing*.

"Eh?, arigatou gozaimasu, tsuna-kun, juga terlihat lebih keren hari ini hehe.." Ucap kyoko yang blushing juga.

Sementara itu haru yang terlambat langsung pergi ke bus dan berkata..

"Aku ingin duduk bersama, tsuna-kun saja, ahh" seru haru dengan senang

"Ah, kau terlambat tsuna sudah duduk bersama kyoko, mereka ber 2 dari tadi berdua terus" kata Gokudera

"Hufft.. yasudahlah aku duduk sama kau saja!, tak ada tapi tapi-an"

"Ya, walaupun ini menyebalkan, mau gimana lagi" ucap gokudera pasrah

Setengah jam kemudian

Pukk

Tiba tiba kyoko tertidur di pundak tsuna..

"Eh,kyoko-chan,kau sangat manis jika tertidur" kata tsuna dengan lembut

Entah keberanian apa , tiba tiba ..

CUPP ..

Tsuna mencium bibir kyoko dengan lembut, tapi dia tidak berani lama lama dia hanya mencium kyoko sekitar 8 detik

'Aku menciumnya, bibirnya sangat manis seperti vanilla, rasanya aku ingin menciumnya lagi, tapi kalo aku menciumnya lagi pasti dia akan bangun, huh, aku akan bertekad untuk menembaknya yossh'

Beberapa saat kemudian, tsuna pun tertidur di pundak kyoko

3 jam kemudian ...

"Yoshh! Anak anak , sudah sampai diharap menuju lapangan hotel untuk mengambil kamar , nanti bapak undi kalian untuk dapat teman kamar"

"Ya sensei" ucap anak anak

"Tsuna-kun ayo keluar bersama" seru kyoko dengan manis

"Ah, I..i..iya" kata tsuna yang blushing sambil memengang tangan kyoko

Di lapangan ..

"Chrome dapat nomor 7, hibari dapat nomor 7,takeshi dapat nomor 3,ryohei dapat nomor 3, Gokudera dapat nomor 9, Haru dapat nomor 9, Tsuna dapat nomor 1 dan kyoko dapat nomor 1" ucap sensei

"Ah hibari kau bersama chrome-chan lho" kata takeshi

"Hmm, iya" kata hibari yang tetap stay cool walaupun agak blushing

Sementara chrome yang mendengar disamping hibari hanya ber blushing

"Ah, kenapa aku bersama kau gokudera!" Ucap haru

"Manaku tahu!, salahkan saja pak tua itu,lagi pula aku juga malas sekamar denganmu, nanti kau ngompol lagi hii , Ga bangett!"

"Gak mungkin! dasar kakek kakek oon!, Yasudahlah mau di apakan lagi cuihh" ucap haru

'Kyaaaaa! Tidak disangka aku bisa bersama ratu sekolah yaitu kyoko-chan thanks god! I luph yu!' Gunman tsuna

"Mohon kerja samanya tsuna-kun" ucap kyoko manis

"I..I..ya kyoko-chan" jawab tsuna salting

~...~

"Eh bagaimana ini kok pintunya tidak mau terbuka!, orang hotelnya bodoh sih masa kuncinya kartu!" ucap tsuna panik

"Kuncinya memang kartu tsuna-kun, memang banyak hotel begitu, sini biar aku yang buka" jawab kyoko sweetdrop

Treek

"Ah, kebuka kau hebat kyoko-chan" jawab tsuna takjub

"Ah, biasa saja tsuna" jawab kyoko tambah jawdrop

"Ayo masuk!" Seru tsuna

"I..I..Ya"

Di kamar ..

"Hyaa! Lega, tempat tidur ini sangat empukk!" Seru tsuna senang

"Ukh.. Aku lapar mau ku belikan makanan di supermarket seberang sana?" ucap kyoko

"Benarkah, boleh saja, mau kutemani, kyoko-chan?"

"Ah, tidak usah terimakasih!, biar aku saja yang beli"

"Baiklah, hati hati kyoka-chan, kalau ada masalah teriaki saja namaku"

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu,yasudahlah ja nee!" ucap kyoko"

"Ja matta"

Di perjalanan ..

Kreng kreng

"Selamat datang di supermarket kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seoraang pegawainya

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke stand mie?"

"Tentu Bisa, ayo!" Kata seorang pegawainya

"Terimakasih"

"Permisi ini stand nya?" ucap pegawai itu

"Ah, iya terimakasih" jawab kyok lembut

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Iya"

"Semuanya, 500 yen" seru cashier itu ramah

"Ini uangnya"

"Wah anda membeli 5 kalau membeli 5 anda bisa gratis 2 jadi tujuh, ini dia silahkan"

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu"

"Doitashimashite"

~...~

"Kyoko POV"

'Tidak! aku lupa jalan yang mana? Yasudahlah aku pilih gang disitu saja, siapa tau lebih cepat sampai ke hotel,semoga saja tidak terjadi apa apa, tolong aku tuhan'

"End of Kyoko POV"

"Tsuna POV"

'Aku ada firasat buruk tentang kyoko-chan, aku akan mengejar kyoko sekarang juga, tapi tunggu dulu aku akan membawa x-gloves'

"End of Tsuna POV"

Di tempat kyoko

'Semoga saja gang ini bisa memudahkan ku untuk kembali ke hotel bantu aku tuhan'

Tiba tiba ...

"Hey!, gadis manis sedang apa malam malam begini sendirian?" Rayu seorang preman itu

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi"

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Ayo bermain main dulu bersama kami" seru preman yang berbada besar itu

"Maaf tapi, sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku harus pergi!"

"Cewe lemah sepertimu bisa apa haa! Sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk cewe ini,teman teman?"

"Bagaiman kalau kita bermain main dengan cewe ini" kata seorang preman yang tinggi

"Ide bagus!" ucap mreka srentak

SREET

Tiba tiba ketua preman yang bebadan besar, menyobek lengan baju kyoko

"Ternyata kulit mu sangat putih dan mulus ya" seru preman itu yang menyekap kyoko dan menjilat pergelanganya

"Hikss...Hikss.. Jangan lakukan itu, Tolong aku TSUNA-KUN!" Teriak kyoko sambil terisak-isak

"Siapa lagi itu? Kekasihmu? Haha.. dasar cewe lemah!" Seru preman yang berambut botak

"Dasar baka! Mana ada yang bisa menolongmu sekarang sudah jam 11 malam tidak ada lagi orang lain di sekitar sini!"

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita nikmati tubuhnya seka-"

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" Seru tsuna dengan tangan yang berapi rapi dan, amarah

"Cih!, mengangu saja kau Bangsat!, Cepat hajar dia!"

"Siap boss!" ucap mereka serentak  
>"HIATSS!<p>

Tsuna langsung menonjok dan mendang preman itu, satu per satu preman itu dikalahkanya dan kesakitan

Tiba tiba salah satu preman yang bangkit memukul punggung Tsuna dengan kayu

"TSUNA! AWAS! DI BELAKANGMU!" Seru kyoko panik

BUKK!

"Akh, berani beraninya kau, brengsek!" Tiba tiba tsuna meninju muka preman itu, muka preman itu langsung berdarah dan memar.

"Sekarang tinggal kau! Cepat lepaskan diaa!" Seru Tsuna yang marah seperti iblis.

"Aku akan melepaskan perempuan ini, tapi kau harus lawan aku dulu!"

"Cih dasar brengsek!"

DORR!

Tiba tiba preman itu langsung menembak tsuna ..

"Kau terlambat baka! Peluru seperti ini mudah untuk di tangkap!" Kata tsuna yang memengang peluru itu

"Oh sial, liat saja kau huh!" Kata preman itu pergi dan melepas pergelangangan kyoko dengan kasar

"Hikss.. Hikss Tsuna-kun" jawab kyoko , terisak - isak

GRAB

Tiba tiba Tsuna langsung memeluk kyoko dengan erat dia memberikan pelukan yang sangat hangat kepada kyoko

"Tenanglah kyoko-chan kau aman bersama ku, aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu, kyoko jangan menangis, sini biar ku gendong"

Kyoko hanya diam dan masih menangis..  
>Tsunapun mengendong kyoko dengan bridal style sampai ke hotel<p>

Di kamar ..

"Terimakasih tsuna-kun sudah melindungiku, kalau tidak ada kau a..a..ku..-"

"Sudahlah sekarang kau mandi saja ini handukmu"

"Ya, terimakasih banyak tsuna-kun"

"Hmm..."

~...~

TES TES TES

Suara tetesan air terdengar keras di telinga tsuna, dia masih khawatir dengan kyoko

"Hikss.. hikss.. hikss... jiwa ku kotor aku sudah tidak pantas lagi!, lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"Kyoko-chan apa kau menangis?" Kata tsuna di depan pintu kamar mandi

"Aku TAKUT! Kyaaaa! Jangan sakiti aku tolonggg!" ucap kyoko trauma

TREK  
>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Apa yang terjadi? Silahkan RIPIU n tunggu kelanjutannya yah... :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**TOUR LOVE**_

By: Indyoshi kisame a.k.a Shark Hirasawa

Editor: Riyuu Kashima a.k.a Mikkazuki Hikari

Rated: M *gomen chapter 2 nya m, jangan di flame ya :D

Pairing: Tsunayoshi Sawada x Kyoko Sasagawa

Disclamer: yang pasti bukan punya saya :D

Tour Love part.2

_Tsuna terkejut ketika Kyoko berteriak, apa yag terjadi?_

_**Tour Love part.2 UPDATE...**_

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat tsuna langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memeluk kyoko dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun di bawah shower kamar mandi.<p>

"Aku takut tsuna-kun, aku takut, tolong aku untuk mengatasi trauma ini hikss.. Hikss.." ucap kyoko

"Aku akan membantumu, aku tau kau takut, bagaiman kalo aku menjamahmu?, anggap saja sekarang atau tadi aku menjamah mu?"

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu tsuna, ayo kita lakukan" ucap kyoko

Tsuna pun langsung memeras dada besar kyoko dengan keras dan sukses membuat kyoko berdesah panjang dan liar, tsuna juga menjilati leher jenjang kyoko dengan nafsu yang tinggi sehingga membuat bercak bercak merah di sekitarnya, dia pun,memasukan 2 jari ke vagina kyoko sambil mencium dan melumat lidah kyoko

"Hah..ah..ah..ah.. Tsu-"

Desahan kyoko berhenti karna tsuna meremas kedua payudara kyoko dengan ganas

"Haa..ah..ah..badanmu sangat mulus kyoko-chan" ucap tsuna yang mendesah di telinga kyoko

"Ah..hah..ah.. Tsuna-kun ba..gaimana kalau ki..ta laku..kanya di kasu..r sa..ja.."

"Hmm? Baiklah kalau begitu tapi, kalau di kasur boleh 3x lipat?" ucap tsuna reflex karna ia benar benar horny

"Hmm, baiklah aku juga ingin seperti itu"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengendong kyoko dengan bridal style

Rambut kyoko tergerai bebas membuat tsuna semakin bergairah, sekarang posisi mereka,tsuna di atas dan kyoko di bawah, tsuna langsung menghisap dada kyoko dengan ganas, seletah puas ia turun ke vagina kyoko ia memasukan 4 jarinya ke vagina kyoko dan keluarlah cairan cairan putih, tsuna langsung menghisap cairan itu dengan ganas

"Ah.. Hahh..uh.., aku ingin mencobanya tsuna kun" kata kyoko sambil mendesah

"Baiklah,sayang akan ku berikan"

Tsuna menghisap cairan vagina kyoko, lalu mencium kyoko, ciuman itu 3x lipat lebih panas, lidah mereka beradu dan saliva mereka pun bersatu. Disela-sela ciuman itu, tangan tsuna menyentuh vagina kyoko. Kyoko mendesah pelan tapi tetap melanjutkan permainan lidahnya. Ternyata tsuna cukup nakal. Ia menekan tekan vagina kyoko dengan penuh gairah. Kyoko mendorong Tsuna sehingga melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Kyoko mendesah hebat karena Tsuna memasukkan jarinya ke lubang kewanitaan kyoko.

"Ha..ah..uh..ah.., tsuna-kun aku ingin 'itu'  
>Sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"<p>

"Maksudmu apa kyoko?" kata tsuna dengan tampang bego

"Uh!, kau ini itu lho aku ingin k..au m..as..uk" kata kyoko, mendesah di telinga tsuna"

"Hmm,baiklah, kau yakin ingin melakukanya?" kata tsuna agak ragu

"Ya, aku ingin, tidak usah ragu tsuna-kun, ini untuk aku" ucap kyoko yakin

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Tsuna langsung melepaskan CD nya dan terlihatlah ITU nya yang tegang. tanpa babibubebo ia langsung memasukanya ITU nya ke vagina milik kyoko.

"Ah..kyaa..sakit tsu..na-ku..n" ucap kyoko merintis

"Bertahanlah, sayang"

'Tsuna mendorong anaknya dengan pelan demi pelan ke vagina kyoko

"Hah..ah..uh.., tsuna kun.. dorong lebih kuat l..l..lagi"

Terlihat ITU tsuna sudah masuk sempurna di vagina kyoko tsuna langsung memaju mundurkan ITU nya di vagina kyoko

"Ah..hah..ah.., tsuna-kun lebih kencang.."

"Memohonlah sayang" kata tsuna, menggoda kyoko

"Tolong lebih kencang s..yaang.."

Tsuna langsung memaju mundurkan ITU nya dengan cepat dan keluarlah cairan cairan putih di vagina kyoko

"Ahh.. Huhh.. Ahhh.., menyenangkan! lebih cepat lagi tsuna-kun" ucap kyoko mendesah liar

"Ha..ah..uh.. Ini semua hanya untukmu kyoko!~" desah tsuna juga liar

Tsuna memaju mencium kyoko dengan cairan yang ada di mulutnya, kyoko membalas ciuman itud degan ganas, tsuna memundurkan ITU nya lebih cepat. Ia mempertahankan posisinya selama 25 menit

"Tsu~kun a..ku.. Ingin k..luar.." kata kyoko

"A..ku j..uga..!"Ujar Tsuna.

PUKK

Karena sangat lelah Tsuna terjatuh di badan kyoko dengan lembut ia membelai rambut panjang kyoko dan mengecup keningnya lalu, ia tidur sambil memeluk kyoko

'Oyasuminasai Tsuna-kun~' gunman kyoko memeluk tsuna

~END~

* * *

><p>AN:

Same: huah... Selese!  
>Rii: haem... Jangan pikir yang macam macam soal editanku! Aku hanya edit. sampai yang kyoko digendong ke hotel, sisanya... ITU KERJAAN SI HIU!<br>Same:huahahaha! Saya HIU!  
>Rii: yah maafkan perbuatannya same! Dia memang sering membuat perbuatan kriminal!<br>Same:kurang ASEM kau! Kumakan kau!  
>Rii:yah, kalo gitu ga ada lagi yg edit cerita lu!<br>Same:huah! Ampun!  
>Rii:yah, gud! Ehm.. Buat yg merasa berdosa *saya juga merasa* cepatlah bertobat. Dan untuk yg marah, tolong gebukin SAME! BYEEEE! *kabur*<br>Same:TUNGGU!*digebukin readers*  
>Rii:mewakili si HIU, RnR PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
